Crimson Red
by KayKay1232
Summary: Fang and his friends are vampires. They find a girl nearly dying and change her to be immortal like them. Will Max allow Fang to love her with everything that's going on? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Red**

**Fang P.O.V**

Ari, Iggy, Lupo, JJ and I all decide to go to New York for a little vacation. With Valencia and Jeb taking care of us and us being vampires I don't know what's worse. Yes I did just say vampires. We were turned just like all the other vampires. We drink blood but we don't kill. Jeb and Val are our guardians since our parents are dead or didn't want anything to do with us. We are all pretty old going back in the 1800's.

Ari and JJ are dating and Iggy and Lupo are dating. Both couples have been dating for a while but me well… I never really had a girlfriend and probably never will. I never gave it much thought but they are all trying to get me with some human girl so I can eventually turn her but I keep telling them no.

Oh yeah almost forgot. I'm Fang but my real name is Nick. I have black hair, black eyes, nicely tan and always wear black. Ari and Iggy both are pale with blonde hair and blue eyes and Lupo and JJ both are medium tan and with brown eyes and dirt blonde hair. They could be sisters even though they're not. We all look like we're 18 and we sometimes move but no one usually pays attention to us.

"Hey guys look at that cool house!" Iggy screams.

"Let's go in!" Ari yells.

We all start to file in the building. It looks pretty cool and old. We all start to look around the house for no certain reason. There wasn't much here since it was abandoned. Then we here a high pitch scream and then silence.

"What the hell was that?" Lupo says, trying to keep calm.

"Why don't we find out?" I say and we all start walking to now what we here is laughing.

Using our special vampire senses we all sneak in the room quietly to witness a poor girl who looks just 16 years of age. She was quite beautiful with her brown eyes and dirty blonde hair like JJ and Lupo. She was naked and had blood covering almost all her body. She was being raped and tortured.

Lupo and JJ both gasp.

All our eyes turn crimson red ready to take down the bastards for what they did.

The guys and I all attack leaving Lupo and JJ to the almost dying girl. I slash and bit about 2 guys and Ari and Iggy take the other 2 guys. Before we knew it they were all dead. We slowly walked forward the girls hoping to see if the poor girl was alright.

The girl was shaking from blood loss and the cold breeze. Lupo and JJ are silently crying thinking of the horror she just went through. What people would do this to such a small incident 16 year old?

"She doesn't deserve to die, we have to change her." Lupo sobs.

"Well we can't just change her she has a family who will worry for her if she just leaves one day." Reasons Iggy.

" I d..d…do…. don't h..have ..family their… dead." The girl weezes out.

We all sit their thinking of what Val and Jeb would do.

We all agree quietly that she will come with us but I would be the one to change her, I don't know why but they chose me. I carefully cradle her neck so it is near my mouth and right above my fangs.

"This may hurt a little bit. I'm sorry."

I bit into her neck releasing my venom into her body that will slowly start to turn her immortal. Once I'm done I let her neck go and cover her with my jacket.

"Ok let's go home and bring her to Val and Jeb." I say and we use our vampire ability to get home, Las Angeles California, in about 3 minutes. We quickly move her into our mansion and lay her on the couch with the jacket still covering her. Val and Jeb come in a second later.

"What the hell happened?" Jeb and Val say at the same time.

"We found her, she would have died, we already changed her she didn't deserve what those guys did to her." Lupo says.

"Ok let's get some clothes on her, gently and bring her into a spare bedroom."

Val, JJ and Lupo all help the girl and we guys wait for them to finish. We all know it takes a while for someone to change especially some so young so it may take a couple of days. Now all we can do is wait for her to awaken.

**Hey guys just a random thing I came up with there will be some action fights in it and drama and romance and FAX! KK! Well REVIEW PLZ AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO BETTER AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY HIDDEN SECRETS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx to everyone who reviewed and I'm so hoping to het more. I'm not going to make this like Twilight, their will be FAX! I mean duh! And their will also be another vampire after Max so their will be a fight between Fang and... Oh yeah who do you guys choose DYLAN or SAM?! Write in your review PLZ! THX AGAIN!**

**Chapter 2**

**Max P.O.V:**

All I could dream about were those crimson red pair of eyes boring into my own, showing worry and love. I slowly opened my eyes and sitting up. As I looked around I found myself in a humongous room with black and dark purple floral designed wall paper and the bed I was laying with the same color but sheets made out of silk. I find myself in a black top with light blue skinny jeans and black combat boots.**(Outfit on profile).** I feel cold metal on my neck and when I touch near my neck area I find a beautiful wing necklace with a blue cresent jewel in between the two wings. _How long have I been asleep? _I ask myself but only to be answered by and womans voice telling me, "About a week and a half."

" Ahhhhh!" I scream and fall off the bed land on my now sore butt. I quickly try to stand up but only to fall on the floor again. " It's ok, we're not going to hurt you we are trying to help", came a mans voice directly behind me. I was about to scream agin when he puts his hand over my mouth. _What the hell? Who does this guy thinks he is? _

"I think we were helping you until you decided to scream bloody murder." the man replies. He carefully helps me up with the help of the women to steady me better so I don't fall again. I finally get a good look at the two strangers that had helped me. The women was very beautiful with dark brown hair and eyes and very tanned skin. She basically looked hispanican to me, she was also slim and tall and barely looked 35 years old. The man was tall, lean and looked about the same age as the hispanican woman. He had blonde hair and blue that matched very well with his pale white skin. He wasn't freakishly white but white enough to be called a full American.

"Don't worry we are going to help you, we are not going to hurt you we promise. Do you trust us?" I slowly nod my head thinking that they truely are going to help me with whatever happend. The all of a suddent I start to remeber what had happened in that old mansion. Those guys kidnapped me when I was walking on my way home from the library. They brought me there, to that mansion. They raped me and tortured me by cutting and stabbing me. _I died. I remeber. Those five people. They killed the bad guys and saved me. Their crimson eyes. The girls' eyes filled with tears ready to spill. I died._ _Then that black haired guy bit me and then I passed out. Vampires? _I thought to myself.

"You did die but now you came back as one of us, and you guessed it we are vampires and you are one us, a vampire. Please do not freak out that's the last thing we need right now." The woman says gently. I slowly nod again processing the information carefully in my head. For some reason they seem to really truely help and they hope I will oblige. I feel like I have known them for my whole life and that I had always trusted them. "My name is Valencia but you can call me Val and this is my husband Jebidah but you can call him Jeb." The man, Jeb nods his head and hold his out to me. I dhake his hand and let go. He felt anything but cold, he felt living. " My names Max but I have a last name since my parents died when I was young and have always been in foster homes until I turned sixteen, they just let me go." I say to them. "We are very honored to meet you Max." Jeb replies to me in a friendly almost a fatherly, if that's possible, way.

"Now we are going to show you some thing so please do not scream, ok?" Val says. I head. She holds a hand mirror and putsbit infront of my face. My eyes they are... red... crimson red... like thise other people that saved me from those rapists/murderers. "Ok. I think I can handle this. So now I am a real vampire. Wait... what about those other vampires? The ones that saved me from those guys who killed me or tried to kill me?" I suddenly ask.

"They are down stairs, waiting for you to wake up and meet them. They are all excited to me you. Would you like to come down stairs and meet them now?" asks Jeb. "Sure. I also wanted to ask what exactly will happen to me though?" I ask. "You will be staying with us like the others since you are new, but if you would like to leave you can, once you've learned everything about being a vampire." replies Val. "Ok. But I think I will probably stay since I have no where else to go and you guys seem nice enough. I have no more foster families so no one will no I am gone."I say sheepishly. "Then it is a pleasure to have you Max. Now let's go downstairs and meet the others come to us." Val says and starts walking out of the room beckoning for me to follow. I follow ready to meet if the night that changed my whole life... forever.

**Thx for reading guys. Make sure you review and to write which guy you want. DYLAN or SAM? I'm kinda leaning toward Dylan because he's most used and I think that it will fit better in this story. But make sure you review and write down your vote. I will try to update later tonight! Thx again! Till' next time! BYEZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson Red: Chapter 3**

**Hey guys ths for reviewing and I'm updating like I promised. I always want to update now because whenever I read anither fanfic they don't update for awhile and that just really pisses me iff. Excuse my language but that's how mad I get. Well here you guys go. Oh and I decided that I dont really have to do the introductions of when Max meets the rest of Fang and his gang. So I'm starting this chapter off with a year later.**

**Max P.O.V: One year later**

I am currently walking in our mansions beautiful garden, with plants if all kinds. I stop by a tree. No not a tree _our _tree. Fang and I both carved our names in this tree with a heart around it to symbolize we belong together and always will be. Forever. So over the year I met my saviors and befriended them. They are all like my older siblings since I'm the youngest at 16 and a half. Me and Fang... well we started dating a month after. We always close than everyone else and then we finally admitted our feeling for eachother. Before me and Fange were together he would sometimes let me sleep in his bed with him because I aleaus had nightmares of that one night of me getting raped and murdered by those guys. We have never had a fight and we basically are the perfect couple according to the others.

Val and Jeb have bothe been parents to me and I'm proud to be called their little mija(daughter). This is the life I have always dreamed of. Not the vampire part but that's okay because I have an eternity with the people I love and the ones I call family.

"Hey beautiful." I hear the familiar deep velvet voice say. "Hey. Sorry I was just remebering how far we've gotten in life. Also how lucky I am to have you, and the others if course, but mainly you. You make me feel complete." I say as I hug him. My head is about 3 inches below his shoulder. _Yeah I'm that short and he's that tall. Well I'm the shortest one in the family._

"You don't know how lucky I'm to have you Max. You are the reason why I'm still living." Fang says and kisses both my cheeks then a kiss on my lips. Fang has akways said beautiful thungs to me. That's what makes him different than any other guy I've seen. Yupp! Fang is my first boyfriend and my last. He knows this and promises to take things slow, and when we do show our love for eachither we will be making love not sex. Now that I think about it I do think I'm ready I just don't kniw what he will think of my body. Yes, I am still a virgin. I don't count getting raped losing my virginity, I always try to forget that part of my life. Fang has told me he is'nt but that when we do make love it would make him feel like it is his first time with just me and me only.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Fang asks me. " Yeah I'm getting kinda hungery." I reply. Fang then carries me bridal style to a place in the woods where some campers are getting ready for later tonight. Yes we vampires can go in sunlight. We slowly sneek up behind them, Fang grabs one guy and reveals his neck for me to bite into. I do so quickly taking enough blood to fill me up and enough for the guy to live and not oass out. Fang then takes some blood from he guy using the same puncture hols I made to drink some blood. Humans have of blood and this guy still had'nt oassed out. Fang takes the guy by the shoukder and looks deep in his eyes. I he's compeling him so he wouldn't remeber what happened.

Once we were done with our feeding Fang and I walked at normal human speed to have some time to just enjoy the silence. Then out of nowhere me and Fang felt a weird eelung we were being followed. We both turned around ti only come face to face with a pair of crimsom red eyes.

**Ohhhh. Cliffy. So I update like I primised. You guys like? Well review and I hope to update sometime tomorrow. Later peoplez!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson Red: Chapter 4**

**Hey guys. Thx for the reviews and no you guys did not sound me. This story will not be like Twilight. There will be two new vampires Dylan who is after Max and Lissa who is after Fang. Fang is also very possesive and of course he's gonna win. Max will also have to fight with Lissa and no Fang will not hook up or even start to like Lissa because he knows her and he dated her from along time ago. There will also be no Max hooking up with Dylan either but ther will be a lot of stalking. I know creey but will keep the story going. So here's the next chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Fang P.O.V:**

God Max is amazing. I'm so glad she's mine. I love everything about her. I always think about her and everyone knows that. I remember the first time we met.

_Flashback:_

_The gang and I wait patiently for the new girl to come down. Val and Jeb said that they would calm her down and tell her what is happening. We all hear footsteps coming down the stairs and then come Val followed by the beautiful girl and then Jeb. Val introduces us all to eachother. The parents leave so it's just us teenagers. Then the girl, Max, speaks for the first time._

_"Um... I wanted to thank you guys for saving me and turning me. I mean I have no family so I would be on my own. So thanks... again." Max says shyly. _She's so cute when she's shy._ Wait... what am I saying I just met the girl. Or maybe there really is a thing called love a first sight._

I starting having feelings for her right then and there. Once we started getting close and admitted our feelings I knew that she was mine and I was hers, and I would do anything to keep that.

Once we're done eating me and Max decide to take a walk and enjoy the silence. Las Angelas is quite beautiful especially the greenery. Then Max and I hear leaves crunching and turn around to a pair of crimson red eyes and I know exactly who they belong to.

Dylan.

**Max P.O.V:**

Once the figure starts miving forward Fang hides me behind him protecting me from any threat. I have gotten used to Fang's possesiveness since I have been dating him for awhile. I just don't get why he would have to protect me from another vampire.

The figure I noticed is a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. Then there is a girl who has red hair and green eyes. Fang seems to think they're threats. I instantly think the girl is the threat since she's looking at Fang like she knows him and wants to sleep him right at that instant. _Oh no this is his ex-girlfriend. He probably still likes her. No, he's gonna leave me. _I think to myself.

_Max, baby girl, I'm not gonna leave you just stay quiet and when I tell you to run, you run. Okay?_ Fang aks in my head. Yeah vampires can read anyones thoughts and can do mind spaek which can be a good thing and also a big pain in the ass.

"What the hell do you think you guys are doing here?" snarled Fang, holding my hand from behind.

"What do you think Fangy. I want you back and I know you want me. Come on, leave this low life and we can start over. Dylan would take good care of the girl, so it can be just you and me." The redheaded girl says, trying to seduce Fang. I think she was even trying to use compulsion on him, but Fang is too strong for her and it doesn't affect him at all.

"God how many times have I told you Lissa! No! Now you better l leave or else I will tear you both to bits." Fang yells. _Get ready to run soon. When I do go back to the house and tell everyone that Dylan and Lissa are coming and that we need to make them leave. I'll be home as soon as I can. I promise. _Fang speaks in my head.

"Why you can't share your whore now. I mean come on we said we were sorry. I mean Lissa and I aren't together anymore. Whe I found out you changed some human girl I just had to find you and see for nyself. Lissa came because she wants you back. So come one can trade. It's a fair deal." The guy, Dyaln says.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her. She's mine, you can have that whore," Fang nods to Lissa,"and get the fuck out of California before I kick both your asses." Fang says threatning. He never usally swears unless he's really mad or angry.

"How about no. I'm gonna get what I want, even if that means killing everyone who stands in my way." Dylan says and lunges towards Fang. _Run._ Fang says in my head and I know that's my cue to go home and tell th family what's happening. On my way through the woods I get stopped by Lissa. She knocks me over on the ground. We both stand up, glaring at eachother. "Fangy was mine first and I'm gonna do anything to get him back. Even if that means killing the bitch that was just turned a year ago." She says evilly and smiles, making her fangs stick out. She lunges toward me, her fangs aimed for my neck. _Really she wants to freaking bite me. To drain me dry. Bad move_ _whore._

I block her and round house kick her so she falls into a tree. Leaving her distracted I start running back to the house. As soon as I'm there I start to try to find the family. They were all in the livingroom on the couch watching tv. They all look up at me in surprise. "Dylan and... and Lissa... in the woods... Fang fighting them...make them leave." I gasp out tired from the running. Yeah vampires can get tired it's a natural thing since you are supposed to wait a little bit fir the blood to start running in your system to give you your full energy upgrade.

The others rush out of the house going to the woods to help Fang. In the mean time I decide to take a bath with bubbles and just sit in the nice warm water to relax me. Once I get the bath start I put my hair in a messy bun, strip my clothes and slowly step in and sit down with my legs stretched out. The bath tub is huge so there's still a good foot or two left in the tub and besides I'm small.

After about 10 minutes I hear knock and hear, " Max, baby girl, can I come in?" It's Fang. "Sure but I'm in the tub." I say while looking uf any if my privates can be seen. Nope I'm covered with bubbles. Fang walk in closing the door and brings a chair over next to the tub so we coukd talk. I knew we needed to talk and I had questions to ask. Fang knew we had to talk and he knew he should answer my questions. I mean we never hide things from eachother. What ever happened in the woods was complete surprise for everyone. I know that these two people, Dylan and Lissa, also have past with Fang and the family and I wanted to know what it was about.

"Fang, who were those people?"

**Hey guys did you like it. Well I hope to update tonight, if possible and sorry to keep you waiting. There will be some stilen kisses here and there and there will be fighting. Also I was gonna update last night but I went to see VAMPIRE ACADEMY! OMG WE WERE THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THE THEATER ROOM SO ME AND MY FRIEND WERE YELLING, SCREAMING AND LAUGHING FOR NO REASON. THEN WE ALMOST GOT KICKED OUT SO...YEAH. BUT THE MOVIE GREAT. Make sure you guys review. Till next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Hey guys read chapter 4 because you guys may not have read it due to the website's updates.**

**Fang P.O.V:**

God I hated Dylan so much. When I was dating Lisa she was secretly having sex with Dylan in our bed. That was a surprise. Lissa was also one of the girls I loved but not anymore. We dated a long time ago, I think it was about 250 years ago.

_Flashback:_

_I was going to go but some food so I could cook me and Lissa a nice dinner for tonight since it was our 2 year anniversary. I was coming back home, which was in the woods. While I was walking up the porch steps to the house I heard moaning. I quietly walked into the house and followed the noise that lead to my bedroom._

_I slammed open the door to only find my girlfriend and my best friend Dylan having sex on my bed. I didn't even feel like yelling at them so I just ran away._

_"No, Fang, wait! It's not what it looks like!" I ignored the yelling and got a ticket to California. _I never should have left. _I thought.__  
_

I always try to forhet that time in my life and always do most times. That time was the last time I ever saw or heard from them until today. Today when they came and found me and the gang in California that really pissed me off, especially what Dylan said about _my _Max. One time during the fight we had gotten into I actually though that Max would go with Dylan but I had to keep reminding myself, _No, Max isn't like that, she loves you and she's different than that whore Lissa. She only loves you. _With those words in my head I totally beat the crap out of Dylan with everything I got. When the gang arrived they said that they will handle Lissa and Dylan to make sure they didn't come back so I decided that it's tine to talk to Max. _No more secrets._

**Max P.O.V:**

Fang hesitated to answer my question but finally answering with, "Their bad people Max. We can't trust them. They will only try to hurt our relationship and I don't want that and I hope you don't want that either."

"No of course not Fang, this relationship we have is the only one I have ever had and I hope for it to be the last one." I say and put my hand on top of his where it rests on the sude of the bath tubs side. He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. I love this side of Fang the gentle and kind ine. He only acts like this around me which nakes me feel special.

"And don't worry, I kinda get the whole Lissa and Dylan thing, it's kinda self explanatory." I say reasurring him that I understand. This time he gives me a peck on the lips and smiles. He then grabs a black fluffy towel from the huge closet in the bathroom and leaves it on the chair near the bath tub.

"Hurry up. I wanna take you out to a nice restaurant." He whispers in my ear and kisses below it. Then in a flash he's gone, waiting for me to meet him for later tonight. I keep on thinking about when I want to give Fang my virginity and I am certain that I want to give it to him tonight. I've always wanted to show my love and I know I want to tonight. I then get out of the tub and start to get ready for tonight. I also setting out a nice outfit for later tonight when we get home.

_Could my life get any better._

**_Hey guys I hoped you liked it. Review and also check out my other story The Nerd and The Bad Boy. Thx againg! Till next update! ByeZ_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7:**

**Hey guys so my dad is letting me use the computer even though my mom says I'm grounded. So thx Dad! So here's the new chapyer and no I will not write lemons for next chapter. That's gross. So here you guys go.**

I just got finished getting ready for tonight. I had on a black dress that clung to my body showing all my curves with a little bit of eyeliner and massacra, Fang says he likes my natural beauty and that I will always look beautiful no matter what. The dress comes about a little past mid thigh, because I don't like looking like a whore and I straightened my hair and left it down so it cascaded down my back and rested a little bit past my wait. I also wore nice heel that weren't to high but enough that I was only about one or two inches shorter than Fang rather than being six or seven inches shorter.

I also picked out my outfit for tonight. Layed out on the bed was lacy black night gown and black undergaremnts. I am wearing all black because that it's also Fangs favorite color that he always wears and I look pretty descent in it.

_Knock! Knock! _

I walk across the room to the door after I grab my leather jacket and put it on. When I open the door Fang stands there patiently in his leather jacket and black dress shirt and black jeans. _Casual Fang. _Then his eyes land on me and his mouth opens slightly. He then gives me a big hug and kisses behind my ear and says, " You look beautiful, just like always." and gives me a peck on the lips. "Thank you." I say and I can tell my cheeks are heating up. You see I never really got used to Fangs comments. They were always said gently and were always different.

We were making our way downstairs while everyone else was probably out having their feeding, so it was just me and Fang tonight. _Thank god._ We finally reached outside where Fangs Ford black mustang 2014 edition was parked. He opened the passenger door for me and I sat down and waited while he got in and started to start the car.

We finally arrived to the restaurant. It took us about an hour to get there. The name was in french which is why I have no clue what it's called. We walked in and Fang said something to the person at the frint desk in french. We waited for about another minute until he told us to follw him, in english. _ Thank you god for the english._ We mad our way to a table for two and Fang pushed back a chair for me to sit and after he pushed me in. He then takes off my jacket for me and his own then tells the man in french to do something with them. After a second or two he takes his own seat and picks up the menu while I do too. We chat for a few minutes while we eat dinner. We also hold hands across the table.

Once we're done with dinner he tells the guy in french to probably to go get our jackets. Fang helps me put mine on even though I don't but I kniw why he likes to do it. He like to because he likes to be a gentlemen and also ti shiw guys that I'm his so don't mess with us, well mostly him. We make our way out of the restaurant. Once we're by the car Fang pushes me on one the sides of the car and kisses me very passionately on the lips. His love pooring out from our lip contact.

Me, well of course I kiss back. The feel of his lips on mine always gives me this adrenaline that never really goes away. Fang is like a drug to me and I can never get rid of. With his hands around my waist and mine around his neck we kiss for what seems like forever. We then decide to leave and head home. He opens the door for me like before. After he starts the car he put his hand on the compartment in the middle, palm facing up for me to put our hands together. I put my hand on top of his interwining our fingers. He then puts my hand next to his lips and kisses my hand then puts it back down, fingers still interwined then we head off home.

Almost home, hands still together, when we are suddenly hit by another car from behind. Fang, relasing our hands, puts both hands on the steering wheel making sure the car doesn't tip over. He then parks the car on to the side of the rode to find out who hit the car since there was basically no one out at this time at night especially on a highway. He gets out telling me to stay in the car. He then seems to be yelling so I turn around in my seat and look out the back window. I then see Dylan and Lissa standing there looking... straight at me. _Great._

I get out of the car. I walk over to Fang and he holds my hand interwining our fingers together.

_Just what we need. A fight, getting dirty and basically ruining our night. Well if they want a fight then bring it bitches._

**There you guys go. Hope you enjoyed. Please review and next chapter will have action and maybe a stolen kiss or two. Maxs' plans might just work out. Stay tuned. Until next update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Hey guys! Please Review because I'm kinda being let down. I will try my best to update more.**

**Fang P.O.V.:**

So Max and I just finished our date. She seemed ro be thinking a lot lately and I have no idea what it was about. I hope she tells me. We are just on our way back hime when some stupide idiot decided to crash inti my car. I got out and found out the idiot was Dylan and Lissa. _God. Why can't they just leave us alone. _

Of course I asked then what the hell they are doing here, which turned into a big argument. Then they both just stared at Max. She then got out of the car and came to stand next to me, lacing our fingers together. I could tell that she was really pissed off. I squeezed her hand tighter, sending the message to try to calm down.

"Fangy, when are you gonna leave this pathetic blobde and come with me. We could have so much fun. Just like we had before." Lissa said while smirking. Max was trying to calm down but that comment threw her iff I had to stop her before she got hurt. I mean, Max is strong when she is really mad but she only turned a year ago which isn't enough strength.

Lissa, being the stupid red-headed bimbo she is quickly stands in front of me and kisses me hard on the lips. I lets go of Max's hand and immediately push Lissa off of me leaving her stunned. Max then decided that Lissa the line and tackles her. _Wow. Maybe I underestimated her and her strength._

Then Dylan leaps at me and me, being the amazing fighter I am dodge but am caught my the neck and land on the ground with Dylan punching my face. _Fine you wanna dance. Let's dance._

**Max P.O.V:**

Once Lissa mad the move of kissing my boyfriend I had enough. I tackled her to the ground and started punching her face. She then dug her long witch-like nails into my face which distracted me. I took my hand and put it on one of the wounds on my face, which came back with blood. _Oh. Now you've done it bitch._ I jumped up on top of a tree barch high up and started to hop from branch to branch, whuch was hard with heels on. I then jump on top if Lissa's back making her land, face first, on the ground.

I got up and quickly took off my heels knowing thus wasn't over yet. Lissa got up and strated to through punches, me dodging many of them. I then got down kicking my leg out to trip her, which succesfully happened. With many kicks and punches she was out like a light. I spit on her and said, " Take that bitch. Remember not to mess with me." Then I grabbed my heels and turned around and meet Fang's eyes.

**Fang P.O.V.: **

I kicked Dylan as hard as I could and flipped us over so I was the kne punching him. ouple of minutes he was out cold._ God. He's such a_ _wuss. _I make my way to Max to find her putting her heels on standing near an unconscious Lissa. _Damn. I was so wrong about her._ When our eye meet we instantly embraced eachother and I leaned in for a passionate kiss with her kissing back.

We made it back to the hiuse around 11 pm so Max and I both washed up. I could tell that she was nervous about something and am going to ask her about it when we talk things out about what happened tonight.

**Max P.O.V:**

So Fang and I were getting washed uo so I took a quick shower and lut on the sexy nightgown. I took breathes ready for this night to go as planned. As I make my way to his room I think, re_lax, this is Fang. He loves you and that's that. _ So when I got to his room I opened the door confident and ready.

**So you guys like?! Review would make me super happy and PM me if you guys want to shre any ideas with me. And NO I WILL NOT WRITE A LEMON. Thanks again guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Crimson Red: Chapter 8**

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update. I was grounded because my sister lied to my mom and my mom decided to believe her, like always. But got back at that little devil!:)(DEVIL FACE) Anyway this is a chapter and hope you enjoy! ALSO REVIEW!**

**Fang P.O.V. :**

When Max came in my room to sleep like always she wasn't wearing her usual night time apparel. Instead of one of my t-shirts, that looked huge on her, tonight she was wearing a black lace nightgown that went a little above the middle of her thighs and underneath was a lacy black bra and underwear. _Wow. _That was all I could say. Then all of a sudden she was right next to me in bed with the covers up to her hips and her beautiful chocolate eyes looking deep into my own.

"Max, what are you wearing?" I didn't say it in a rude way just a curious way. "I'm wearing nightgown tonight. It's kinda warm. Why? Don't you like it?" She asks looking upset for a moment. _Great Fang, just make your girl cry on one of the most romantic nights in the year_. "No Max I do. I just want to know why you're wearing it." I say gently, reassuring her I wasn't angry. "Well I've wanted to talk to you tonight about something important and special tonight."

Ok I'm not stupid. I now know what she's talking about. She's probably ready to give up her virginity. I just want to be able to love her that way when she's herself not wearing lingerie that mad her look in about her twenties. "Maxie I love you, but I don't want you to think you have to dress like that," I say pointing at her night wear, " to make me want to make love to you. I love when you're yourself." Max didn't look hurt she actually looked like she was smirking. "I am being myself Fang I just wanted to look extra special that's all." Max says looking deep into my eyes.

The next thing I knew was that she was straddling me while me kissed passionately. We pulled away for a moment to catch our breath. "Max we don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to. We can take it slow." "But I want to tonight and I know you'll be gentle." Max says before she starts kissing me again.

And so we went on and made love passionately with me saying gentle words in her ear to calm her and us saying "I love you" over and over again.

**Max P.O.V.:**

I woke with a slight pain between my thighs and then suddenly started to remember what happened last night. I look up to the side of me and see Fang looking deeply into my own eyes with his vampire ones. "Hello beautiful." He says and kisses my forehead tenderly. "Hi." I reply shyly. I was shy because I don't know how he felt about last night and if he truly loved the moments like I did. "How do you fell? Pain?" He asks concerned. "Just a little. But I'm really ok Fang. You don't have to worry." Fang visibly relaxes and lays down all the way pulling me against his bare side.

We just lay down for what feels like hours and sometimes kiss but mostly relaxing remembering last nights moments. I couldn't believe I even had the courage to do that. Now I know that I belong to Fang. For ever and always.

**Fang P.O.V.:**

_Wow. _That was all I could think after what happened last night. Max is the most beautiful creature on Earth. I tried to be as gentle as possible so she wouldn't feel too much pain and when she did I whispered sweet calming words to distracts her. When Max was still asleep when I woke up I just kept on staring because last night was so special to both of us and we would always remember it. Then I remembered Dylan. _That bastard._ He come near _my Max_ He's gonna pay.

I never know when he's watching or what he's watching but I somehow know he will find out what happened between me and Max and try to take it away.

For most of the day me and Max just lay down in bed together with our naked bodies just holding each other and remembering last night.

_Let's hope this will last for a while longer. Please._

**So guys did you like it? Maybe a little short. Sorry! See I also did no lemons 'cause they gross! I'm sneaking on and I might make another story soon. Review and until next update!**


End file.
